This invention relates generally to vacuum cleaning equipment and more particularly concerns a vacuum cleaner having filters backflushed with ambient air.
Cleaning filtered vacuums is presently accomplished by shaker, percussion, forced air or compressed air systems. Such systems periodically apply mechanical or pneumatic forces to dislodge particles collected on the intake surfaces of the filters. To accomplish this, a force system other than the primary vacuum system is required, such as a second blower motor, a compressor or a shaker or percussion system motor. These added components make backflushed vacuums considerably more expensive and more readily subject to malfunction.
Except for very expensive complex 240 volt systems, these systems are mechanically controlled. Therefore, they have limited flexibility in their operating parameters. While their cycle time can be varied, perhaps by changing the rotational speed of a cam, the fractional relationship of the backflush time to full cycle time can only be changed by an exchange of mechanical components, such as the cam drive motor. The efficiency of the backflush cycle, however, is dependent on the proper coordination of the cycle and backflush times to the characteristics of the particular medium being vacuumed. For example, a short burst of backflushed air will clean dust collected on a filter, but a longer burst is necessary to dislodge particles of plastic or fibers.
These problems are exacerbated because these systems generally exhibit considerable turbulence within the collecting cannister, and as a result the same particles are often continuously recycled, unnecessarily overloading the backflush system.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which uses ambient air to backflush the filters. Another object of this invention is to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which does not require use of a secondary shaker, percussion, forced air or compressed air system. A further object of this invention is to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which can be controlled by an electronic system economically compatible with a relatively inexpensive 120 volt machine. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which permits independent control of both cycle and backflush time. It is also an object of this invention to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which permits cycle and backflush times to be varied relative to each other without interchanging mechanical components. Still another object of this invention is to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which permits the user to adjust cycle and backflush times to suit the medium being vacuumed. An additional object of this invention is to provide a backflushed filter vacuum which reduces the likelihood of recycling particles through the filters.